Unseparateable
by SiriusLover12
Summary: Heehee... James and Lily must learn to live every second of every day together in peace... or be stuck together FOREVER! hahaha i waz soo bored when i wrote this. please read and review!
1. The Offer

**Unseparateable**

**Chapter One: The offer**

Lily's POV

I was just leaving the Charms classroom Friday, when Professor Flitwick called me back in because he wanted a private word.

I turned around and smiled, "Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"Oh Lily." He sighed. "You'll be gone next year and I was wondering if my most talented student would do me a big favor before she leaves."

I smiled wider, always looking for a chance to prove myself worthy of the name witch.

"You see," He continued. "There are some younger students who need help in charms to pass their exams this year and I would like to have you help them out this Friday." He looked hopefully up at me.

"Oh of course I'll do it!" I answered.

Professor Flitwick smiled at me and said, "Thank you Lily, I knew I could count on you. And don't worry, I'll get another student to help you with the tutoring so you won't have to do everything alone."

"No problem." I grinned and left for my next class.

3333333333333

James's POV

I crept along the hall, back towards Griffindor tower. Sirius looked excitedly at me and I smirked, agreeing silently with him; the Slytherins were in for a nasty surprise.

We were just heading down the charms corridor when a voice behind us cried, "James!".

I froze and turned around to see Professor Flitwick looking at me strangely, as if he was wondering if I could do something.

I gulped and smiled at him. "Hello professor! What brings you down here to erm... Your corridor?" I finished lamely.

"I was just wondering if I could have a word with you." He said, looking at me like that again.

"Sure... Hehe I'll see ya back in the common room Pads." I answered, and followed Flitwick into his office.

I was sure I'd been caught. But then why didn't Sirius get in trouble too? My palms were sweating, Flitwick gave out mean punishments.

To my surprise, the small charms teacher smiled at me and motioned for me to sit opposite him. I did so and he began.

"So James," that's was one thing about Flitwick, he called everyone by their first names.

"Look sir, I can explain-" I began.

"Explain what James?" He asked.

"Well aren't in trouble for something?"

He laughed. "Oh no James. I actually wanted to ask if you could do me a favor."

I looked up at him and saw that he was telling the truth. "Sure."

"Could you maybe help some younger students with charms? They're struggling to pass and I told them I'd get them some older students to help them with some more difficult charms." He looked up hopefully at me.

"Oh yeah. Sure." I agreed and he told me to meet another seventh year at the library on Friday.

3333333333333

Lily's POV

The next few days were uneventful, except for that time when Potter tried to get us locked in a secret passageway together when we were doing our rounds. Filch wanted to murder us but I got us out of punishment by telling him that we had caught some Slytherins in the corridor and had just sent them back to their common room.

But that's not important. Tomorrow was Friday and I planned to give those kids the best tutoring session ever. They would all get Outstanding on their exams.

3333333333333

James's POV

Grrr I don't even know why I accepted that dumb offer. I don't want to waste my afternoon teaching little kids how to levitate a feather. Ugh.

I went to the Great Hall and didn't eat much. I was waiting for Lily to come to dinner. Maybe she'd say yes today...

--

"Oi, James!" Sirius yelled at me.

"Oh what?" I answered. "Yeah you are..."

I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Dreaming 'bout Evans again?" Remus asked.

"Hmmm..." I answered.

Sirius smirked. "Yeah. He is."

"So," squeaked Peter, "Are you really gonna go to that dumb tutoring session?" He grimaced.

"I promised Flitwick." I answered, snapping out of my trance. "And who knows, I might run into Lily on the way..." And the dreamy look returned.

**A/N: Hey people. I know I'm supposed to be working on POA but I got stuck and Lois Lowry once told me (thru an email... Its kool) that when she writes, its better to work on a few stories at once because it helps you keep busy which keeps you from writers block. So anyway... Have a nice life and I'll try to finish this fanfic soon!! (its gonna be short) ByeBye! **


	2. Stuck?

**A/N: Oh and Btw I don't own anything. Nope, nothing. I know isn't it horrible... Im so character-broke I don't know what to do!!**

**Ah. Whatever. At leats I get to play with them...**

**Unseparateable **

**Chapter ****Two: Stuck?**

Lily's POV

I yawned loudly.

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

God I hate the sound of my own feet. Its so annoyingly perfect. Just _clunk clunk clunk_ forever. Seems like its never gonna stop...

The library is soooo far from the Head's common room its not even funny.

I keep thinking I'm gonna run into Potter. That would ruin this whole tutoring excitement and I'd probably lose Professor Flitwick's trust forever. But luckily I'm NOT running into him and-

Oh my god I'm late!

I raced through the hallway and down three flights of stairs and finally reached the library.

I stood in the doorway and caught my breath and then calmly walked to the back of the library, where there's a small room, shielded by silencing charms, for spell practice.

As I walk into the room, I see some third years, two fourth years a second year and POTTER!!

He's leaning against the back corner talking to a blonde fifth year girl I hadn't noticed before.

A strong sensation bubbled up in the pit of my stomach, like the time when Petunia got the doll kit I wanted for Christmas. Was it jealousy? For Potter? No way.

I shove the strange feeling aside and turn it into fury. "POTTER!!" I yell. "What are you doing HERE NOW!! This is MY tutoring session so I'd prefer if you didn't hang out and _flirt_ with my students."

He just smirked in that incredibly cute but aggravating way of his.

333333333333

James's POV 

I reached the library right on time and made my way to the spell practice room. When I got there I noticed that the other seventh year that was supposed to help the younger students with me was late. That made me mad because I was supposed to be the late one and that meant that I could have been even later to be later that the person who was now late. Does that make sense?

I didn't think so.

So I'm standing in the back of the room when this pretty Ravenclaw fifth year comes over and starts talking to me. I'm not even going to bother listening.

"...And that's when she was like... and I was like, of course I could. And she was like, yeah right. And I was like, whatever..." I wasn't even listening, just smiling and acting like I was interested in what she was talking about, occasionally sending her one of my flirty smiles (the good ones were reserved only for Lily).

Just as my thoughts drifted to Lily, she walked into the room and looked around. The moment she spotted me she let out a shriek of annoyance.

"POTTER!!" She looked like she was on fire. "What are you doing HERE NOW!! This is MY tutoring session so I'd prefer if you didn't hang out and _flirt_ with my students." She looked so nice when she was mad, like a fire did in the winter. I just wanted to hug her but, knowing that was way out of the question, gave her one of those special Lily-Smiles instead.

333333333333

Lily's POV

"Leave. Now." I said.

"Sorry Evans, no can do." He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shove it off so badly but as soon as he touched me I felt like he was on fire and I felt my face grow warm. "You see," He continued. "I've got a class to tutor and, seeing as you're quite good at charms, I think you're here to help me."

I finally convinced myself that Jam- I mean Potter- shouldn't be touching me and I shoved him off. "Potter you freak! _I _am not here to help _you!_ You are going to assist _me! _" I couldn't believe he thought he was above me. That he could be in charge of me, in a higher position than me. The idea was laughable.

I glared at him for a while and, once I felt that I'd get lost in his Hazel eyes if I didn't look away, walked off to the other end of the room.

"Ok everyone. Why don't we all walk around and ask older students if they can help you with what you're having trouble with and if no one knows then you come to me... Or Potter." I gave my instructions and everyone immediately began to walk around and ask each other questions.

333333333333

James's POV

Lily was so beautifully angry and I just watched her for a while as she explained what we were gonna do.

A bit later this weird looking second year walked up to me and asked me if I'd help him with a permanent sticking charm.

He looked like a Hufflepuff.

"Sure..." I answered.

He smiled gratefully at me and I began to explain the wand movements to him.

He was really slow. You'd tell him the movements and he'd do them wrong. I'm not usually rude like that but this kid was dumb.

Flick, swish, jab. What's so hard about that?

So I'm sitting there telling him the movements _again _and Lily comes over.

333333333333

Lily's POV

I watched as Potter grew impatient with the young boy and began telling him that he didn't need that charm for the second year exams and that he should get a tutor next year when James, conveniently, would have graduated.

God that prat had no patience whatsoever!

I stalked over to him and yelled in his face, "Potter!"

"Yes my dear Lily-Flower?" He smiled again. Noo! Not THE smile.

I looked away for a moment and answered, "Don't. Call. Me. That. I may be a flower but I am most certainly not yours!"

Then a lot of thing happened at once.

James moved closer to me to do who knows what.

I turned to face him to yell at him and possibly smack him if necessary.

And the second year Hufflepuff yelled "I think I got it! _Pego Permanente!"_

A sudden jerking feeling pulled me closer to James (No, Potter!) and I landed in his arms. Blushing profusely, I picked myself up and tried to get as far away from him as possible but found that I couldn't.

Anger bubbled up inside of me as I realized that Potter had done something.

"What did you do?" I shrieked

**A/N: Hehehe. There you go. Sooo. What do ya think? I hope you nice people like it because it was just some random idea... I think theres only going to be like two more chapters and im done!! Its veryyyy short. So do me a HUGEEEE favor and review please because I live off reviews. I litterally lick them off the computer screen cause my mother doesn't feed me. Naw, im just playin. But still revies PLEEEZE!**

**Thanx!**


	3. Unseparateable

**Unseparateable**

**Chapter Three: Unseparateable**

James's POV

When Lily fell into my arms I couldn't help but fell ecstatic. I was literally hugging her.

She blushed and looked like she was going to walk away but didn't and instead looked at me ferociously. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Oh, how her eyes sparkled when she was mad...

"POTTER!!" She yelled in my face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? UNDO THIS NOW!!"

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her apologetically, "Sorry. What?"

"This is it POTTER! Get AWAY from me NOW! I never want to see the ground you walk on EVER AGAIN!"

"Now, now Evans. Lets think this out. Umm. Well first you might want to tell me what's wrong."

"I can't get away from you THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" She bellowed.

"Ah. You'll find I have that effect on most girls..." I winked at her and didn't even notice when her hand came right across my cheek.

She drew out her wand and said "Expelliarmus! " I felt a jerking feeling and I flew to the other side of the room. Seconds later, Lily landed on top of me.

"A bit eager aren't we?" I couldn't help myself.

The look on her face was priceless. "I don't know what you think you're playing at but trust me, I don't find it in the least bit funny. If you don't undo this right this second, I swear I will make sure you'll never be able to have ba-"

"Miss Evans?" Came a calm voice from the doorway. "Perhaps it would be best if we resort to violence last. We wouldn't want any accidents now would we?" Dumbledore finished speaking a nd I couldn't help but chuckle.

He had a way of making you feel worse about something than if he had yelled at you like McGonnagal.

"Would you two please come with me to my office?" He asked.

And we followed him out into the hall.

3333333333333

Lily's POV

I walked uncomfortably close to Potter the whole way to Dumbledore's office.

Of course, I had no choice, but I would have preferred a bit more space.

Once we got to the gargoyle, Dumbledore told it the password (Bertie Botts) and we entered the Headmaster's office.

The room was large and round and full of shiny silver trinkets that made weird noises when you got too close. I was mesmerized by Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He was bright red with gold feathers and there were ashes littering the floor around his perch. He was beautiful.

I stole a glance at Potter and saw that he looked rather bored. No doubt he had been here before with Sirius, Peter and possibly Remus too. As I looked at him, I wondered how many times he had been here so that he lost interest. I could live in this room and still find it interesting every day.

James (POTTER) turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" He asked. "Oh right. Yeah umm le ts sit down." I muttered.

Dumbledore conjured a loveseat for us, which I reluctantly sat down on. "James, would you care to explain what happened?" James smiled proudly and said, "Well, I was sitting at a table with this little Second year, and then Evans came over and started yelling at me and I was l ooking at the way she looked so nice when she was mad like a warm fire in the winter when you're cold and you just want to- Oh right." He blushed and con tinued with his story.

"So then the kid muttered the permanent sticking charm and we were stuck together." He finished Dumbledore smiled, "Is this what happened Miss Evans?"

I sighed, "Yes but-"

"So I now see what's wrong." The Headmaster leaned forward in his chair and looked solemnly at us.

"You see. There's a legend written about two people that everyone liked. Everyone that is, but each other. You both know of course, that the permanent sticking charm works only for non-living things, so it wouldn't make sense that you two are permanently stuck together. What I'm saying, is that in the legend, it s ays that the two people came across a duel and ended up physically drawn to each other, as you two are." I glared at Potter. I didn't want to spend my life 'physically drawn' towards him.

"Professor? Is there some way to become separated?" I asked. "No Miss Evans, I'm sorry but the only way for you two to not be stuck together is for you two to find the harmony in each other and learn to live in peace."

3333333333333

James's POV

I was sooooo tiered by the time we left Dumbledore's office. Lily spent the whole time blabbering about how awful it was to get stuck with me!

She's probably the only person in the world who would do that. I was just hoping to go to bed when a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey Evans." I asked. "Wha t?" She answered rather forcefully. "How'r we gonna sleep?" Lily froze. I guess the idea of having to sleep together didn't really appeal to her... H mm. "Potter, if you think that, under any circumstances, I will sleep with you, then you are WRONG!" I'm pretty sure she was panicking.

3333333333333

Lily's POV

I couldn't beleve the nerve of that boy.

How could he think I'd ever ever ever ever ever EVER sleep with him. The i dea was simply... uncomfortable.

Now why did I think that and not disgusing?

Ugh. I was just tiered out from all the happenings. We reached the Head's common room quickly and I followed (or got dragged) along to James's dorm.

"I already said this once Potter, I will NOT sleep with you!" I cried.

He just yawned and gave me The Smile, "Ok then, dont sleep, but I'm going to. Is there anything you need from your dorm? We should go get it before I fall asleep."

Now why was he being so gentlemanly?

"Ummm... yeah sure. I need to get something to sleep in..." I answered.

James (No, Potter!) got up and we went to my room.

I quickly got an overlarge T-shirt and some sweatpants and we went back to James's room.

"Ok. Heres the plan." I said as he flopped down in the middle of his bed.

I evenly lined up four large pillows in the middle of his King-sized bed, dividing it into halves, one for me and one for him.

"I sleep on this side, you sleep on that side." I looked at him and noticed that he wasnt paying attention and was staring at the ceiling, a dreamy look on his face.

"POTTER!?" I yelled. "Do you _ever_ listen?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry I was thinking..." He gave me a quizzical look. "So you _are_ gonna sleep."

"Yes Potter, I am not nocturnal and I need sleep to live like most normal beings."

"Oh, aight." He yawned loudly. "See ya in the morning then." And he rolled over and went to sleep.

I lay down on his bed and sighed. What had i gotten myself into?

Just as i was falling asleep, I felt a hand go through my hair as James whispered, "Good night, Lily."

**A/N: Soooo. whaddya think? like it? dislike it? what can i do? PLEASEEE tell me so i can make it better and i will start writing chapter 4 right now... so REVIEWWW please!**

**Haydee :D**


	4. Of showers and Misunderstanding

**A/N: Heyy!! I was very hyper when I wrote this so some doesn't make sense and im too lazy to fix that... So just put up wiff it please... You're lucky I even updated, I've been so busy...**

**Unseparateable**

**Chapter Four: Of Showers And Misunderstandings**

James's POV

I woke up the next day to Lily struggling madly to get out of bed. I decided to act like I was asleep for a while to see what she would do. This worked for about two minutes, until she got hold of the bathroom door and pulled. She almost managed to pull me out of bed and I knew she would be successful the next time she tried so I had no choice but to clear my throat.

"Trying to pull me out of bed?" I asked.

She turned around and focused her emerald eyes on me. "Well, seeing as you didn't wake up when I asked, and I needed to use the bathroom, I had no choice."

"Oh." I walked into the bathroom and said go ahead.

"You pig, Potter. I'm not going to let you watch me pee. _Petrificus Totalus!_" She pointed her wand at me and I fell to the floor. It hurt too.

Then, Lily got a sock and tied it to my head like a blindfold, she rolled me over and had me face the door. Then she took her time peeing and, from what I heard, took a shower too. By the time she was done with all her business, I was sore from being propped up against the wall.

"Ok you're free." She said finally, undoing the body-bind and removing the blindfold.

I got up and stretched saying, "Ok now its my turn."

Her eyes widened and she gripped her wand tighter.

"Oh don't worry Evans. I'm not conceited enough to think you won't be able too keep your eyes off me, unlike some people. I won't force you to do anything." I smirked and took my shirt off.

And even though Lily turned around, I couldn't help but notice her eyes widen and a blush creep up her face.

33333333333333

Lily's POV

When James took his shirt off I couldn't help but stare at his muscled, toned chest.

As soon as I realized what I was staring at, I turned around and studied a crack in the wall instead.

It was curvy, very curvy.

First it came up from the floor and split in two and the both cracks curved left and the one on the right split again, one curving back down and the other to the right.

The crack on the left went on a little further and then split in three... Oh.

Am I being boring again?

Sorry.

So anyway, then I stared at the crack a little longer until I heard the sound of James getting out of the shower.

I was about to turn around and ask him what took so long but remembered that if I turned around I would be staring at a very naked James and that was out of the question.

So instead I waited until his shadow got dressed and then I turned around.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I didn't take half as long as you!" He pointed out.

"But I'm a girl, I need to take longer."

"Don't be such a hypocrite then."

"I wasn't- I was just saying that- well I've got more hair!"

"And very nice hair at that."

And with a smile, he (probably unintentionally) dragged me out of the bathroom.

--

Since there was no rush to get to classes on Saturdays, most of the school was chatting happily at breakfast, taking their time eating and laughing with their friends.

When we entered the Great Hall together, everyone turned to look at us standing so close to each other and I shifted around uncomfortably.

I didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression.

Apparently though, everyone did.

As we walked down to the Griffindor table, some guys actually congratulated James, who looked just as embarrassed as I was. HE just shuffled his feel and muttered "Naw, mate."

When we got to where the other Marauders were sitting, Sirius got up and said, "Wow mate, took you long enough." And he beamed at me.

I just looked at him like he was nuts.

3333333333333333

James's POV

When we got to the Great Hall, people seemed to think Lily was my_ girlfriend! _

It was so embarrassing and I felt bad for ruining Lily's 'reputation' (or whatever) so I acted like she wasn't, which she's not... So whatever...

Anyway, the look on Lily's face when Padfoot told me it took me long enough to get her was picture-worthy.

"No... Padfoot, see-"

"You deserve a Congratulations toast!!" He boomed.

And then to the Great Hall he yelled, "To James and Evans!"

And the whole started wolfwhistleing and laughing... Except the Slytherins, who rolled their eyes and talked among themselves.

I felt like dying.

Right there in front of everybody... Even Dumbledore, who, to my outrage, was chuckling quietly.

I glared at Sirius and silently told him to follow me.

We went out to the Hogwarts grounds and I turned around and faced him. "Sirius, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about what?" He answered.

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"I dunno. Do you want me to make you mad?"

"Are you gonna answer me or what?"

"Answer you about what?"

"Ugh. Will you stop being so obnoxious?"

"Am I being obnoxious?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Why don't you just shut up and listen to me?"

"Should I?"

"YES!"

"Okey dokey."

Lily, who had been listening to us the whole time sighed and said, "Ugh. Sometimes I wonder how you two manage to get such good grades. With brains like yours, I'm surprised you can even talk."

"Sorry Evans but if you don't mind, I need to have a private conversation with your boyfriend so why don't you just leave??" Sirius retorted.

"Pads she's not-"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lily shrieked.

"Yeah?" Sirius yelled back. "Then leave him alone!"

"Well guess what Black? I seem to have come upon a fact that you have yet to discover: I Can't, Smart Ass!"

"Can't what?"

"LEAVE!"

"No. You leave!"

"Both of you! Shut up!" I managed. "Sirius, she cant leave. It's physically impossible. And she meant she couldn't leave, not that you should leave."

"Oh whatever. I havent had breakfast yet so I'm kinda slow right now..." He muttered, ashamed.

"Aren't you allways?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Just when I haven't eaten._"_

"Will you guys please stop bickering?" I pleaded.

They turned to me and I began telling Sirius the whole story of us being stuck together, though I left out the part about the showers and sleeping together.

"Ohhh." He smiled. "That's makes sense."

Then his smile grew wider and I knew at once what was going through his mind. "So... You said you can't get more then a couple feet away from each other right?" He wispered.

"Yeah..."

"So then how'd you guys sleep?? All snuggled up?" He mused.

I felt my face go red and I mumbled something about pillows. Then i excused myself and walked back towards the castle.

**A/N: Heyyy people!!**

**Yeahhh isn't Sirius an ass?? I kno he has problems, but he's still kool under all the weird craziiinesss!!**

**Sooo sorry this took a while but ill get the next one up sooner I PROMISE!!**

**Ta-ta!**

**-Haydee :D**


	5. Have Some Fun

**A/N: Omg I ****know**** its been ****forever****!! But I was busy texting hot guys and friends and with school and all this Homework I don't have that much time... But I'm sick at home for a few days so here's what I did with all my sicknessness :D**

**I love you guys for being ****So**** patient... And I bet you know what would make me love you more... :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**So R&R please!**

**This is a UbEr long chapter and I did it just for you guys (:**

**-Haydee**

**Unseparateable**

**Chapter 5:**** Have Some Fun**

James's POV

I stalked into the castle and began heading back into the Great Hall (after all, a man can't go with out breakfast. Its unhealthy... Right?) when suddenly someone yelled "James STOP!"

I tuned around and saw Lily getting dragged along behind me.

I have to remember not to walk off like that...

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I keep forgetting your permanently..."

I suddenly realized something.

She called me James.

Not Potter.

Or toe-rag.

Or Perv.

Or anything else.

She called me JAMES!!

She had never before called me that. I felt so happy I swear I could've run up to her and kissed her to death. I could've kissed her senseless and we would go up to our dormitory and kiss some more and...

"Yoo hoo?? Anybody in there??" Lily knocked on my head.

"Oh yeah sorry..." I mumbled. "I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"Oh nothing of importance my dearest Lily-Flower." I replied, returning to my normal self. "Accompany me to breakfast?" I offered.

She snorted. "And get weird looks from everyone again?? No thanks... Though its nothing personal." She reassured me, turning around and walking away.

I frowned and followed her into the Great Hall mumbling "I bet it is..."

3333333333333333333333333

Lily's POV

James- (POTTER!!) Sat next to me at breakfast and we began having a civilized conversation about Hogsmead.

I swear I had no idea he was capable of that...

"I didn't know it was possible to have a civilized conversation with you J-Potter." I corrected myself.

He raised his eyebrows at me and replied "I guess you need to spend more time with me then."

"Ugh no. Trust me this whole unseparateable business is enough to last three life-times thanks." I replied, rolling my eyes as if the idea was simply preposterous.

Which it was... Right?

"Only three?" He pouted.

"Yeah..." I laughed at him and got up. "I need to go to the library now. To study."

"Eww no. Lets go to Hogsmead with the Marauders... I'll show you that passageway I was talking about earlier." He replied. I knew I'd never get my way. He was too strong. So I agreed.

"Ok." I sighed. Better then spending the day here alone with him.

"Cool." He smirked. "Anything you need to get from our dorm?"

I thought about it.

"Umm... Just my cloak." It was a few weeks until the Chistmas Holidays and the weather was geting colder and colder.

James dragged me into the Entrance Hall and pointed his wand up the stairs.

"_Accio Cloak_." He said.

My cloak came zooming into my arms and I quickly put it on.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_."

I stared at him. "Invisibility Cloak? You have an _Invisibility Cloak_? Where on earth did you get that?"

He shrugged. "My dad's."

A shadow passed over his face and I knew why, his father had been killed the year before my Voldemort's supporters and James had been really upset.

"Well then." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Any other Marauder secrets I should know of?"

"Oh yes. Many." He smiled mischievously at me and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparked when he looked at me. "But I'm only gonna show you one or two more." He turned around. "Follow me."

I followed him up some stairs, around a corner, in a portrait that swung open to reveal a secret passageway, up some more stairs and almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly in front of a statue of an old humpback wizard.

"James what is this?"

He ignored me, pointed his wand at the statue and muttered "_Dissendium._"

The stone opened up to reveal a very narrow passageway and I couldn't help but feel relieved that I didn't eat those extra cookies yesterday.

33333333333333333

Sirius's POV

I went back inside after my fight with Lily but decided that I didn't really need anything else to eat and headed off to do my Transfiguration homework (but don't tell anyone).

I was just about to go up and get my books when I saw a cloak zoom by closely followed by James's Invisibility Cloak. This could only mean one thing. James was up to some mischief and he hadn't even told us. I followed the cloaks to where Prongs and Evans were standing and quickly decided what I was going to do.

Remus and Peter were studying together so I wouldn't be missed.

I smiled mischievously at myself and silently placed a disillusionment charm on myself, hoping to god that James didn't check the map. I followed them to the one eyed witch and watched as James showed Lily more Marauder secrets.

3333333333333333

James's POV

Lily looked at the hole strangely, as though she wasn't sure about going into it. She looked nervously at me and asked "Do we have to? Isn't there another way?"

I laughed and said, "Nope. Not if you don't want to get caught by Filch."

"Ugh fine than, but this better be worth it."

I swiftly lifted myself into the whole and stuck out my hand. "May I?"

She took it and the moment we made contact I felt my hand burn with electricity. I Held on tighter and helped her come into the hole after me. Once in the dark corridor, we simultaneously muttered "Lumos" and the opening behind us closed.

Our wand tips lighted we began the long walk to Hogsmead.

3333333333333333

Sirius's POV

I followed the little love birds through the passageway listening to their shameless flirting.

"So do you come down here often?" Evans asked after a while.

"Yeah. Me and the guys come all the time, how do you think we get all the butterbeer and firewhiskey for parties?" James laughed.

"Ugh you guys are so irresponsible." She laughed. "I seriously hope you'll get caught some day and taught a lesson."

"Siriusly? Hmm that must not be good then. He never had good judgement, that one." James sighed dramatically, earning him a smack from Evans.

"That is so old Potter." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know what?"

"You've always had secret desires for me and you want me here and now?" James asked hopefully.

Luckily James and Evans both laughed loudly at that because I let out a very loud snort that would have definitely given me away.

"Oh forget it." She shook her head sadly. "I was GOING to say you're not that bad after all but after that, I changed my mind."

"Awwww!" James pouted. "You got my hopes up..."

They both laughed again and that moment was followed my some very long and painful silences.

--

A while later found us all at the entrance to the Honeyduke's cellar.

James stepped up a few more stairs and pushed the ceiling open. "Ladies first." He motioned for Evans to take his hand again and she did so willingly. Hmm they were getting a bit too friendly...

They stepped out of the dark passageway and into the slightly brighter cellar, where James immediately led Evans to the next set of stairs.

I followed them out to Honeyduke's, where Evans complained that James hadn't told them where they were going so she hadn't thought to bring her money. James, being almost as clever as moi, slipped some money into her pocket and told her to check her cloak. Maybe she had left some in there last time.

She was delighted to find out she had, and quickly began searching through the shelves for her favorite sweets.

Watching them there, so happy with each other, made me feel something. I'm not sure what but it was something like... Jealousy?

Not for Evans of course, but for happiness maybe?

For a person to love as they loved me back.

Someone I could be devoted to all my life like James had been with Evans.

3333333333333333

Lily's POV

I had a wonderful time.

James took me to places I didn't even know existed. We even went into the Shrieking Shack. It seemed as though the ghosts in there were made of some solid stuff because the gouges in the furniture and walls were huge and deep enough to have come from some monster.

I looked around and when I asked if he knew more about the monsters in here he seemed to get uncomfortable so I changed the subject to heading back. It _was_ late after all.

"Oh no." He said. "There's still something I need to show you."

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what's that?"

He sighed, "Well really. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore and that wouldn't be fun. C'mon lets go."

He made his way up the stairs and, as soon as I felt the now familiar tug, I followed. We made our way up the rickety stairs, out of the shack past the Womping Willow, and back to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Lily." He said suddenly. "I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Promise me that you'll never ever, no matter what use that passageway at night. I know it sounds stupid but please don't. Just use the one of the One Eyed Witch to get into Hogsmead, not this one. And don't tell anyone about these passageways either."

"I promise." I said. Did he really think I was going to willingly sneak into Hogsmead and risk getting caught? The idea was laughable.

"I just have one question: Do you really think I'm going to sneak into Hogsmead willingly and risk getting caught?" I asked.

He laughed out loud. "Lily, lily. If I wanted anything to come out of this trip, it was for you to be a bit more... Flexible. And apparently you are because you let me take you Hogsmead."

I thought about his words and realized that, indeed, I did not care that he had made me break the rules by sneaking off to the village on a Non-Hogsmead weekend. I had actually enjoyed myself spending the whole day alone with James Potter. Did this mean something? Was I falling for him? Or was it just a decrease in hate? Because that's what I had felt before right? I got lost in my thoughts for a while, and apparently James did too because we didn't speak for a very long time. We just sat there, near the Womping Willow, staring out at the glassy surface of the lake for what seemed like ages.

33333333333333333333333

**A/N: See I told you it was longer. I'm pretty proud of myself for this.**

**I wrote it in like two hours... When I was supposed to be asleep... But that's ok right? Well any ideas? I've got a few but not too much to work with... I mostly just get this stuff off the top of my head :D**

**Thanx for all the readings and I've only gotten like 11 reviews and like a billion gazillion hits so PLEASE review... You did the reading now hit that cute little go button and write down what you think (:**

**Lots of love 3**

**(For REVIEWERS only :P )**

**-Haydee **

**Lol jk you all rock but I like my reviewers more**

**P.S. Wow almost 2000 words thts pretty good... And all those retarded 3's are supposed to be little hearts (you know, when you add the less then sign and it looks like a heart) but this stupid website won't let me put up my adorable lil hearts so whatever. Too bad...**

**R&R People!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Yay! I'm still sick... Not really. But my mom doesn't want me to get sicker so whenever I get a little ity bity cough or cold she makes me stay home... It sucks I'm gonna be really behind on schoolwork and stuff and I will probably be sooper busy when I go back to school... I'm just hoping that these chappies I posted will make you people happy for a while and keep you busy because after this I don't think ima be able to re-post for AT LEAST a week or two. So don't get your hopes up :D**

**-Haydee**

**Unsepa****ra****t****e****able**

**Chapter 6: ****Sweet Dreams...**

Lily's POV

Previous Chapter:_I thought about his words and realized that, indeed, I did not care that he had made me break the rules by sneaking off to the village on a Non-Hogsmead weekend. I had actually enjoyed myself spending the whole day alone with James Potter. Did this mean something? Was I falling for him? Or was it just a decrease in hate? Because that's what I had felt before right? I got lost in my thoughts for a while, and apparently James did too because we didn't speak for a very long time. We just sat there, near the Womping Willow, staring out at the glassy surface of the lake for what seemed like ages._

--

The next day, I woke up to find James and I snuggled together. U hugged him tighter and gave him a quick kiss. Then I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I took my shower, brushed my teeth got dressed, did my hair, and walked right out of the bathroom again too see that James hadn't woken up yet.

I went up to him to wake him up.

"Sweetie?" I shook him lightly. "James honey wake up its 10:30 almost."

He stirred and looked up groggily. "Oh hey Lils." He smiled and pulled my head closer to his, taking my lips in his mouth and kissing me passionately.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. "Well, I hope, with all that time you slept you better be up for some great news."

"Oh really?" He asked. "What might that be?"

"I'm pregnant!"

A sudden wind swept through our room, which was weird because all the windows were closed.

"Its a boy..." I whispered.

"Oh no Lily!" James suddenly became alert, his wand drawn. "Its him! Take Harry and run! Don't wait for me. I'll try to hold him off."

I ran up the stairs to where a little boy was playing in a crib, he looked just like James.

I picked him up and tried to apparate. I knew I had to get out of there but I wasn't sure why. Something prevented me from apparating so I began piling things against the door.

Harry began to cry.

Suddenly the door was blown open and a tall, hooded figure entered the room.

"Give me the boy..." The voice was that of a mans, but high and shrill as well. I knew I had to protect Harry so I defended him.

"Over my dead body." I replied.

The figure laughed, a cold emotionless laugh that sent shivers up my spine. "So be it._ Avada Kedavra._"

A flash of green light and I was lying in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It took me a moment to recognize James, hugging me and telling me everything was alright. That it was just a dream.

Just a dream...

Just a dream...

Oh but I had been so much more. I felt everything. The fear, the pain, the love. The boy had been my son. And he had probably been killed after me. But why? What had we done to make some dark wizard hunt us down and want to kill us? What was his motive for ruining our happiness?

I began to sob. "But... No, he killed you... Him... Me... For no reason!"

"Who did?" He asked.

"Voldemort." I said this without realizing what I was saying. Without knowing how I knew it was him. But deep in my heart, I knew. I knew it had been Lord Voldemort who had killed me and my family. I knew he was the one person who would ruthlessly kill innocent babies and laugh. I knew it had been him. And I knew I had to tell someone, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it so I just let myself relax and fall into a peaceful slumber.

333333333333333333333333

James's POV

I was walking through my parents' house, along the edge of the hallway, trying not to be seen. I had just pulled the biggest prank in the history of pranks-you-could-pull-on-only-one-person on my annoying cousin, Albert, and my parents were _mad_. They had no evidence against me, but they knew I was responsible...I was _always_ responsible when it came to pulling pranks.

So now there I was, trying to convince myself that everything would be ok if I could just sneak by and lock myself in my room.

I walked by the door to the Entrance Hall very quickly and, just as I thought I was safe, a voice said, "James... Come here." I recognized it at once as my fathers.

The moment I saw him there, standing with his face looking stern, but his eyes twinkling happily, I couldn't resist the urge to go up and hug him.

"I've missed you..." I whispered to him.

"Me too James, me too."

Everything around us disappeared, and we were in a Quiddich field.

"Here James, take you broom and show me those turns you've been working on." He said, tossing me my Comet 360.

I mounted it happily and rose onto the air, the feeling of flying almost natural. I sped around the pitch as fast as I could without falling off and turned sharply when I passed my dad.

He laughed, "Bravo! Good job, though you might wanna try leaning your body to the opposite direction so you don't-"

_Crunch._

"-Fall off." He added.

He took out an old, muggle soccer ball and tossed it to me. We threw it back and forth, throwing as roughly as possible to each other, and barely managed to catch it several times. I finally missed and my dad, once more, declared himself the winner, running around singing an old song from one of his favorite muggle artists, _We are the Champions_.

"Harold stop that." My mother yelled from our house. "Its not good for his self esteem!" And my father and I snorted with laughter.

"Harry no! He killed him! Don't kill him please..."

That seemed a bit out of place... Maybe I should go back to Hogwarts.

A loud scream woke me up, and I saw Lily muttering, panicked, to herself in her sleep.

"No don't kill him please... Kill me instead... Please..."

"Lily, Lily," I hugger her and whispered in her ear. "Its ok Lily. Just a dream. Nothing happened it's ok. It was just a dream...sshh..."

She began to sob. "But... No, he killed you... Him... Me... For no reason!"

"Who did?" I asked, thinking it would make her feel better to talk about her nightmare.

"Voldemort." She said.

A million thoughts went through my head at once.

Why would Voldemort want to kill her family? Weren't they all muggles?

And what about the dream made her think it was so real?

Don't you always know (without realizing, maybe) that dreams aren't real, even while you're dreaming them up? Isn't there always a weird little thought in the back of your head that tells you its just a dream?

There was for me.

I hugged her a little while longer until she finally sell asleep again.

And I watched over her all night, dozing off occasionally and waking up again.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know it was kinda short but oh well. And I guess maybe I'll have time for another chapter today after all... Hmm.**

**So Bye! Ima go write some more now...**

**-Haydee**


	7. Breakfast and TongueTwisters

**A/N: Hola my friendz! I got some more free time so here's th next chapter just fer you xD  
and I just wanna mention something.  
Picture James and Lily tied together by an invisible rubber band. The further away from each other they get, the stronger the pull, so if Lily tries to get as far from James as possible, the 'rubber band' would pull them back together and probably make them crash. Geddit?  
Good....  
R&R****Unseparateable  
****  
Chapter 7: Breakfast and Tongue-Twisters**

Lily's POV

The next day I woke up feeling nasty and dirty. At first I couldn't remember how I had gotten like this but then I remembered the dream and waking up sweating at night. I leaned over to the other side of the bed and muttered, "Wake up James."  
He stirred turned around, smiling when he saw me. He had bags under his eyes from staying up all night watching me but it made him look nicer.... NO!  
I did NOT just think that! It was the dream... It confused me. I don't think that. And I will NEVER think Potter is hot. Nope. Never. Sorry Potter.  
"I need to take a Shower Potter. I feel like shit. Please get up!"  
He yawned heavily. "Oh back to 'Potter' huh? What happened to 'Wake up James'?" He took his time getting up and dragged me to the bathroom where he peed, not even bothering to tell me to turn around (which I did of course), and said "Ok. Bathrooms all yours."  
I tugged him to my room and got the things I needed. Then we went over the same ritual as the day before.  
Blind fold, body-bind, turn him around, take my shower, get dressed and then he doesn't bother to do anything to me and goes for his shower.  
I acted like he wasn't there and began doing my hair. I was wearing a black and red turtleneck (the weather was supposed to get a lot colder today) and some tight jeans. I put on a long sweater over that and drew up half of my hair into a nice ponytail and let the rest fall down in small waves down my back.  
Then I turned around to see a very naked James standing there watching me with just a towel around his waist.  
Wow.  
"Evans," He said. "Excuse me I need to brush my teeth."  
"Oh." I said. "What? Yeah, ok, sure..."  
He smirked, "Like what you see?"  
"Ugh that is such a Sirius thing to say." I retorted. "But I'd much rather have to say yes to him than you." And I was planning to walk away but, you guessed it, I couldn't. So I just stood there as he frowned and brushed his teeth.  
When he finished we went back to his room and he got dressed while I 'organized' my school bag.... Otherwise known as turning the other way and looking through it.  
Then we headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

333333333333333333333333

James's POV

When I got out of the shower, Lily was just standing there brushing her hair, which looked so soft I just wanted to reach our and touch it. I didn't though, see I'm rather fond of my hand and I didn't want to have it cursed off.  
She stopped brushing her hair and turned around.  
"Evans," I used her last name since she had used mine. "Excuse me I need to brush my teeth."  
She just looked at me funny "Oh... What? Yeah, ok, sure...."  
I smirked. "Like what you see?"  
"Ugh that is such a Sirius thing to say." She shot back. "But I'd much rather have to say yes to him than you."  
I knew she didn't mean it, she was one of the only girls in Hogwarts who had never kissed or dated or met up with him in some closet. She didn't get along with him at all, but better then she got along with me. The only Marauder she got along with was Remus, and she didn't seem to hate Peter, just didn't get to talk to him much.  
I had tried to be more like Remus once a few years ago to get Lily to like me better but she saw right through it.  
"Stop trying to impress me Potter! I don't care if you act like someone I do like, you are still James Potter and you will always be James Potter no matter what! And guess what? I HATE James Potter so stop bothering me!" She had been pretty mean that time.  
But now life was better.  
I got to spend every second of every day with her, and she wasn't yelling at me half as much.  
I finished brushing my teeth, went back out to my room and got dressed. Then we went down to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

---------------------------------------

"Supercalifrago what?"  
"Supercalifragilisticespialidocious."  
Sirius and Remus were sitting at the far end of the table talking some nonsense and we went to go sit by them.  
"Oh Remus you know Black'll never be able to learn that." Lily laughed when she heard what they were talking about.  
"Learn what?" I asked.  
"Its a word from an old movie called Mary Poppins." Remus sighed. "Its super-cali-fragilistic-espiali-docious."  
"Ugh Moony just write it out for me!" Sirius whined.  
Remus wrote it down.  
"Ok now try to say it."  
"Super... Cali.... What does that say?"  
"Fragilistic."  
"Fragile what?"  
"Istic"  
"Stick?"  
"Sure..."  
"Super. Cali. Fragil. Stick. What does that say?"  
"Dammit Sirius why did you want me to write it down?"  
"I dunno....."  
"Ooo I know one in spanish!" A pretty sixth year Ravenclaw came over. "Want me to teach it to you Sirius?"  
Padfoot looked her up and down before saying, "Sure." He scooted over and motioned for the girl to sit next to him. "what's your name beautiful?"  
"Maria."  
"Hmmmm...."  
I sighed at my friend and sat down next to Remus. Lily sat down next to me.  
"They do that all the time." I whispered to Lily. "Girls say they can do stuff to impress him, and half of them can't even do what they say they can. Its pretty funny actually."  
Lily glared at me. "Kinda like they do to you, you mean?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I felt myself blush.  
"Well... Not exactly..." I muttered and began eating breakfast.  
Apparently this girl did know Spanish, and she was soon trying to teach Sirius how to say it, in between short kisses.  
"Parangaricutirimicuaro" She said again.  
"I quit! I hate Mary Pappy and I hate parangy-whatever and I'm sick of toungue-twisters." Sirius pouted.  
"That's the spirit!" I told him. "Screw that stuff. Why were you bothering anyway?"  
"Dunno." He shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."  
"Mmm." I muttered skeptically, "Nothing?"  
"Well, maybe one thing....." He smiled mischievously and got up. "Come on Maria, I wanna show you somewhere special on the seventh floor."  
And they left together, probably to go snog each other senseless in the Room of Requirement.

333333333333333333333333

Lily's POV

I swear I knew James and his friends were womanizing retards but I had no idea. Apparently Sirius had gone off to shag some girl and the Marauders had set Peter up on a blind date, one of their futile attempts at getting him a girlfriend. I had heard the gossip in the girl's bathroom the other day and, apparently, a sixth year Hufflepuff really liked him. For a moment I even considered telling James and Remus about it, but decided it was best if they found out on their own. Although I did feel rather bad for keeping Peter from happiness he deserved, after all, he wasn't a bad person **(A/N: Yet.... muahaha)**,he just wasn't as attractive or popular as James, Sirius and Remus. I had a small war with my inner self and finally decided to tell them.  
"Hey guys?" I asked. "You know, maybe that blind date should've been with someone else..... I mean, well I heard some girls in the bathroom and apparently Stephanie Midgen has a bit of a... Well crush on Peter."  
James (ARGH! Since when do I refer to the Marauders by first name?!?!) turned to look at me. "You don't say?" He asked, a smile creeping up his face. "Remy dear?" He asked in a high voice. "Lets go crash Pete's blind date, if she didn't walk out the minute she saw him." He added in an undertone.  
I frowned at his rudeness but let it pass. After all they were boys and boys found insulting each other entertaining, or so I've noticed...  
So James and Remus ended up dragging me out of the Great Hall and to something called the Room of Requirement to fetch Sirius and then to go find Peter and hook him up with Stephanie. This was going to be a very interesting day...

**A/N: Doood. I got a great idea! Do you want me to continue this story with a different plot where my sexy mofo PeTeR(1) doesn't go bad an EvErYoNe lives happilyy????  
Or do you want me to kill all them suckers off like eViL jKr did???  
I think I know what I prefer..... (:  
So just leave reviews and give me ideas!!!! Even though I already have quite a few :D  
Bye bye!**

**(1):Theres a really hot guy at my school named Peter so I love Peter now :D And the weird thing is HE IS JUST LIKE JAMES!!! I mean wtf he wears glasses, brown eyes,untidy hair (although D: its actually light brown not black) he thinks all the girls love him, he's smart, weird, and conceited as hell! So yeahh that's my lifee......  
:p *sigh***


	8. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Yeah yeah. I know truth or dare is old but its fun so I don't care  
:D  
Here you go!  
And don't complain, I was up till 3:00 AM writing this :/ and its the longest chapter yet (:**

**Unseparateable******

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

Lily's POV

By the end of the day, we had found Peter, found Stephanie, and managed to get them into an empty classroom together. We then snuck off to the Head Common Room and sat anxiously waiting for Peter to return. I had to admit I was having fun, even though I didn't get ANY studying done, which I guess I'll never be able to do with the Marauders around. So much for my education. I still didn't get along perfectly with James, but hey, at least we were on first name terms and we only got into a big fight once, and that was all Sirius's fault for being so... Perverted.  
So we were all sitting in James's room, on the floor, bed and Sirius was on the dresser for some reason, telling lame jokes and waiting for Peter to get back.  
Apparently the Marauders have a special way of message sending, of which they refused to tell me, so Peter should know to come to James's room when he's done whatever-ing.  
"Ok so gold and silver walk into a bar," Sirius starts another stupid joke. "And the bartender yells 'Ey you! Get outta my bar!' Hahaha geddit? Ey you is like Au, the scientific name for gold? Geddit?"  
James yawned. "Oh yeah. Extremely funny Pads. Look we're all doubled over with laughter." He said rolling his eyes. Remus snorted and quickly began coughing to cover up for it with a major coughing fit.  
Sirius frowned. "Oh well I know a better one!" He said excitedly.  
Everyone groaned.  
"What do you get when you drop an elevator down a mine-shaft?"  
"I have no idea." I said.  
"A-Flat Miner!"  
"Hey I'm bored lets do something fun!" James piped up. "Lets play truth or dare spin the bottle."  
I gasped. I had seen the results of the Marauders' truth or dare games and they were not pretty. They usually involved people singing perverted love songs to hideous Slytherins, or, worse yet, having to kiss a certain person. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I looked at all the possibilities. A spell was placed on the room so everyone in it had to be involved. We had to answer the question or do the dare, it was impossible not to because of the spell. I couldn't leave the room unless James left. I couldn't force him to leave because that would mean having to stun him, and he was far to heavy for me to carry. That left only one option: Play. I gulped and James began telling us the rules.  
"Everything that people say during 'truth' stays in this room. No one can ever tell anyone other then the people who heard the person confess. And no daring people to do something that could result in major injuries, little spell things are fine, only things that can be cured be Madame Pomfrey. If you're dared to do something that could result in major injuries or death, you don't have to do it and your turn is passed. Also, no daring people to do erm, sexual things to other people 'cause that's just.... Ummm wrong. You get five chicken outs, but they have consequences. First: You have to paint your school robes bright orange  
and wear them tomorrow. Second: You have to ask Snivellous to the Christmas dance. Third: You have to go up in front of the whole school and proclaim your everlasting love to Malfoy. The fourth is free, and the fifth is you have to go down to the kitchens and put a love potion in the Slytherin's pumpkin juice. And I think that's it. Ok lets start I'll go first."  
"Wait James." Sirius said. "Don't you think we need more girls?"  
He frowned around the room and said "Yeah sure why don't you go get some?" Sirius shrugged and left.  
He returned a few minutes later with Alice Prewett and Kristine Arias, two of the girls I got along best with. We shared a dorm before I became head girl and got along really well, although you couldn't call us best friends. Just good friends.  
Sirius also brought Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend, and Autumn, a sixth year Griffindor who got along with everybody and was very pretty. She had light brown hair that fell in waves down her back, and orange/brown eyes, that seemed to glow like a cat's when she looked into light. She was really nice, good at art, and loved to sing. She was muggleborn like me, but seemed to not miss the muggle world at all, as if she always new she didn't belong there and had finally found the place that was right for her.  
After James explained the rules to the newcomers, he took an empty butterbeer bottle from under his bed and I frowned at him.  
What a horrible example the Head Boy was....

General (Everyone's) POV

He spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.  
"Okey dearest Sirikins. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Hmm... I dare you to go down to breakfast in your boxers tomorrow."  
Sirius's eyes widened. "And have all the girls squash me? I hate you." He pouted, rubbing his abs as if making sure they weren't going to abandon him by tomorrow.  
He spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked, a horrible smile creeping up his face.  
Lily thought for a moment. If she chose truth, she might have to reveal something extremely embarrassing about herself. But if she chose dare, she would certainly have to do something she probably would not like at all.  
"Truth."  
Sirius's smile grew wider.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Sirius what the fuck?" James yelled.  
She just stood there not believing what he had said. 'Sirius is such a perv.' she thought.  
That was way personal and, even though she wasn't ashamed of her answer, she didn't want to answer it.  
"Yes." She said, blushing.  
"Really?" Sirius asked, eyeing her.  
"Yes. What did you think? Now my turn." Lily answered and spun the bottle.  
It landed on Alice.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Ok Alice, would you rather cheat on a NEWT and get an 'O' or not cheat and get 'T'? You wouldn't get caught if you cheated." Lily reassured her. She knew Alice wanted to be an Auror, but she was horrible at potions and she would do anything to pass that and become and Auror. She was also a very honest person, and would probably never cheat on a test.  
"I would probably..... Cheat. I mean, then I can pass and still keep practicing... I know its not the honest thing to do but wouldn't it be better for my career? I could keep practicing potions, yes I knew you were referring to that, and get better without the constant pressure of school." Alice bit her lower lip and grimaced. "I feel like a liar... But I'm not. 'Cause that's impossible right?"  
James nodded and told her to spin the bottle. It landed on Frank.  
"Frank, truth or dare?" She asked.  
"Dare." Frank answered immediately, knowing that it was not good if your girlfriend found out some things.  
"Hmm. I dare you to tell me the truth to whatever question I ask you. Ok?"  
"Ok." Frank answered holding back laughter. He took the bottle and spun it.  
"Hey wait!" Alice cried. " I didn't ask the question."  
"Technically you did." Remus said. "By saying 'Ok?' you were asking if he comprehended you and he said 'Ok' back which means yes he does comprehend. That was a question with a correct answer."  
Alice's jaw dropped. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
Frank's spin landed on Kristine, who had recently dumped her boyfriend, Michael, because he graduated last year and they never got to see each other anyway. She said she didn't really feel anything for him anymore anyway.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Truth."  
"Did you have a crush on Remus in second year? And if so do you still?"  
Kristine glared at him and mumbled, "I did.... And I don't have to answer the second one, its one question per turn." Smiling sheepishly at Remus, who was blushing profusely.  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Autumn. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Sirius on the lips." Kristine said.  
Autumn, being outgoing and not really caring what people thought about her, went straight up to Sirius as kissed him full in the lips. Sirius just sat there, stunned.  
"Wow." He finally said.  
James was laughing his ass off in a corner and managed to say, "Wow indeed. Look how you left him Autumn! He never likes kisses that much. You must be a great kisser." He added pointedly, as Sirius nodded his head behind Autumn's back.  
Lily rolled her eyes and Remus chuckled at his friends.  
"Ok. Next!"  
Alice shouted.  
Autumn spun the bottle and it landed on Remus.  
"Dare." He said automatically, obviously he didn't want anybody asking about his monthly absences.  
"Ok? I dare you to dance the can-can tomorrow at breakfast while Sirius sits around in his boxers." She smiled at his expression, anger and amusement showing in his face. "Whatever...." He answered and he took the bottle and pushed on one end, making it spin.  
It took a while to stop but finally decided on Sirius.  
"Truth." He said automatically.  
"Who and when was your first?" Remus asked. Sirius had always refused to tell anyone and they didn't know why.  
"I forgot." Sirius muttered, "In third year. She was way older then me though."  
He wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Oh well."  
Alice and Kristine were giggling silently and Autumn was looking bemused, along with Remus. Frank didn't show expression, nor did Lily. James went ahead and shouted out "Aha!! That's why you never wanted to tell us! You were too embarrassed to say you forgot! Oh Merlin that's hilarious."  
Sirius scowled and spun the bottle.  
"James, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Thanks, who was your first?" He laughed at himself, he already knew the answer, and he had promised not to tell anyone, but James could tell whoever he wanted, or was forced to tell.  
James mumbled something about 'never' and Frank burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you haven't!" He shouted.  
James went red and spun the bottle to get the attention to someone else.  
"Lily, truth or dare?"  
She knew he has going to ask her something about himself, so she just picked randomly, "Truth."  
"Do you find me in the least bit attractive?" He flashed her one of his Lily-Smiles and Lily blurted out "Yes!" without really meaning to.  
James's eyes widened in shock and he smiled like Christmas had come early.  
"But that doesn't mean anything!" Lily reassured him. "It only means that you're not the most unimaginable thing in the planet. I could've answered the same thing for anyone else in here." His smile faded and he just watched as Lily spun the bottle and it landed on Frank.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Umm...." Lily thought for a while, and then said, "Anybody have ideas?"  
Alice leaned near her and whispered something in her ear.  
"Ok. Frank, what did you get Alice for her birthday next weekend?" Lily asked.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"I got us a reservation at an inn at Hogsmead."  
Alice's jaw dropped, and she began squealing happily.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." Hey boyfriend told her.  
"I told you it wasn't a good question." Lily looked pointedly at her friend.  
"Oh well." Came the happy reply as Frank spun the bottle.  
It landed, conveniently, on Alice.  
"Dare." She said at once.  
"I dare you to kiss me." He said with a cheeky grin. Alice leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"That's it?" Frank asked.  
"You didn't say what kind of kiss." Alice pointed out, and Frank just muttered, "Fine be like that."

Lily's POV

The game continued on for about an hour until Peter and Stephanie showed up. They joined in as well and Sirius snuck away for a while to who knows where and returned with butterbeer and firewhiskey.  
I really felt like confiscating it and giving him a weeks worth of detentions, but I thought "Oh screw it. James is right, I need to have more fun." and let it slip by.  
By 2:00 AM everyone was thoughrougly drunk and the dares were getting nuttier and crazier. Even I was feeling a bit light-headed.  
"Ookey Peter." Sirius said. "I dare you to sleep without Mr. Cotton-Balls for a week."  
"Oh but I'll have nightmares." Peter whined. "Nooo I love Mr. Cotton-Balls."  
"A dare's a dare." Sirius answered and Peter began hugging a pillow.  
A while later, it was Sirius's turn to spin the bottle again. By now he had to sing a love song to professor McGonagall, go down to breakfast in his boxers, and kiss Snape on the mouth. All within the week. He also had to wear orange school robes tomorrow for refusing to propose to Slughorn.  
Everyone was afraid the bottle would land on them because Sirius tended to have the worst dares and truths to find out.  
"Lily, Lily, Lily. Truth or dare?"  
I analyzed both options and finally decided to go with whichever.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to make out with James. Tongue and all." He laughed.  
I looked at James and saw his eyes widen. His hazel, hypnotizing eyes.  
Suddenly the idea of kissing James Potter, my arch nemesis, the arrogant, bullying prat I hated, didn't seem so horrible. Without really thinking, and with the help of the alcohol clogging up my brain, I walked over to James, placed my hands on his shoulders to help myself rise up to his level, tilted my head and placed my lips on his.  
The moment our lips made contact, I felt as is if I were on fire. A tingling sensation began at the kiss and went through my whole body. I opened my mouth and kissed him without any thought about past feelings for James Potter. I just wanted to kiss him and never stop.  
After a second, James got out of shock and kissed me back, and I wanted to stay there forever, hugging and making out with the boy I had loathed to death for as long as I could remember.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**A/N: Hahahaha its a cliffie!!!  
Aren't I mean? Yeah I know I am.  
And guess what?? The next chapter will be out ASAP!!!  
Mmmmm I love James...  
:)**


	9. Feelings

**A/N: Hola People.  
I'm on a role, updating like crazy.  
So.... I would really like more answers.  
Should I continue the story to where everyone lives happily ever after or should I follow along with JKR's depressing storyline and kill all our wonderful characters off?  
Its all up to you....**

**Unseparateable******

Chapter 9: Feelings  
  
_-Previously-_

_Lily's POV___

The moment our lips made contact, I felt as is if I were on fire. A tingling sensation began at the kiss and went through my whole body. I opened my mouth and kissed him without any thought about past feelings for James Potter. I just wanted to kiss him and never stop.  
After a second, James got out of shock and kissed me back, and I wanted to stay there forever, hugging and making out with the boy I had loathed to death for as long as I could remember.

James's POV (Starts off right where previous chapter ended)

I siriusly felt like punching Sirius in the face when he dared Lily to kiss me.  
Not that I was too upset by it, it was just that I didn't want to ruin what peace had become, and if I kissed her back she might go back to hating me with all her heart.  
My mind changed entirely when she kissed me.  
This was not a reluctant dare kiss. This was the kiss of a person who actually wanted to kiss you out of their own free will. She kissed me like I felt like kissing her all the time. As if she had actually been waiting for a moment like this for an excuse to kiss me, and after my initial shock, I managed to regain a hold of my senses and kiss her back.  
I had never ever before experienced such a kiss. The moment her lips touched mine, I felt a bolt of electricity shoot down my spine, and I felt like I could never let her go.  
She kissed me deeper, and more passionately then before and I responded, forgetting about our audience. I placed my hands on her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She pressed her body against mine and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
I steered us towards her room and shut the door. The moment I was sure it was closed all the way, I gathered up all the strength I had and gently pushed Lily away from me.  
"Lily..." I began, but found that I didn't have anything to say.  
"James." She said. Then her eyes widened and she began to nervously mutter at me. "I just.... I'm sorry- It was th- the Firewhiskey, it-"  
"Lily." I said sternly. She looked at me a strangely for a second, and then buried her face in her hands. She sunk to the floor and began sob.

Lily's POV

I could not believe myself.  
Had I really just let Potter kiss me?  
No, no. I had kissed him. Why?  
Why did I do it? I didn't like him.  
I certainly didn't hate him anymore but I didn't like him did I?  
Nooo wayy.  
It was just the firewhiskey.  
I had to convince myself it was.  
But that wouldn't explain the heat, and the weakens. The immunity my body and brain had towards my beliefs. For I had actually enjoyed the kiss, and, as much as I hated to admit it, I would gladly do it again.  
I noticed that James was watching me sit on the floor, crying like a baby over little emotions.  
"Lily." He said again. Oh I loved it when he said my name. It sounded so nice and smooth, like velvet.  
I let out a choked cough and he sat down beside me.  
"Lily its ok. It didn't mean anything, don't worry. We're all drunk nothing matters. Really there's no need to get worked up." He was obviously trying to comfort me.  
But it wasn't working. Did he actually see it as nothing?  
It didn't matter to him at all?  
I cried louder and harder and he seemed to become confused.  
"Just leave." I said, forgetting a small detail. "LEAVE!"  
I cried some more and then realized my mistake.  
"Oh right. Sorry I forgot." I muttered.  
He looked lost and gave another try.  
"Look Lily, I'm really sorry I never should have kissed you back. I swear it didn't mean anything."  
I managed to get into my bed and under the covers. My wand was in my pocket and I took it out.  
"You say it didn't mean anything to you, when it meant so much more to me." And I waved my wand, silencing everything and creating a shield-bubble so that I could not be disturbed.

James's POV

"You say it didn't mean anything to you, when it meant so much more to me."  
Those words rang in my head all night. As I tried in vain to break her shield charm and let myself be heard. She fell asleep soon after uttering that small phrase and I was left to sleep on it.  
I still couldn't believe myself two hours later, lying in her bed, unable to go to sleep. Had she actually said what I thought she'd said? Or had I heard everything wrong? My head was a mess of thoughts and emotions and all I could do was stare at the girl I had always loved and think about how she would probably never want to talk to me again.

**A/N: Yeahh yeahh I know this was a reeaallyy short chapter but it was good right? Good.....  
Now do me a favor and click that little link down there and leave a review!!!!  
Thanx I love you guys!!!  
(:**


End file.
